


It's All Worth It

by ironhale



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I'm thinking about wiritng a Derek POV, Multi, POV Stiles, Possible Fluff, if you can call it that, y/n?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhale/pseuds/ironhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles knows that he'll always have this to look forward to when all the blood washes down the drain and bruises set in his skin. He'll have Derek, and that's what makes this crazy, supernatural, fucked up, no-way-in-hell-any-of-this-is-real, life bearable."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like this, I'll write a Derek POV to go with it :)

Dealing with the supernatural had it's ups and downs, as anything does. On the plus side of things, there was never really a dull moment in Stiles life anymore since Scott was bitten. If he wasn't researching the monster-of-the-week or anything Derek wanted more information on, he was out on the front lines, fighting with the pack. His pack, as it recently became to be. The best kind of fights were when the opposing would surrender to the Alpha and there wouldn't be copious amounts of gore, or when his pack would actually win (sure, there would be blood, and injuries, but everyone would be alive and the threat would be gone for the time being). On the negative side of it, there was always blood, and threats, and anger. From time to time there would be that fight that took everything the pack had. Everything would be brought out on the battlefield and someone would get hurt really bad and the humans would be brought into it. 

Humans usually meaning Stiles. 

Stiles was human. He doesn't heal as fast or as well as the werewolves he surrounds himself with. Derek would scream at him afterwards, yell about how careless he was being and he shouldn't have thrown himself into that situation. Stiles would say he had to or someone could have died and Derek would grip him by the shirt and kiss him and tell Stiles that he could have died. Stiles usually wouldn't respond to that he words. He would lean forward and kiss Derek and touch every part of skin he could reach because he wasn't dead, Derek wasn't dead, none of the pack was dead so there was no reason to fight. 

That was the plus side to the bad side of it all. 

The confirmation of, yes we're alive, and yes, I'm still here with you and you with me.

This is what Stiles liked.

It stopped being about the sex a long time ago. Now, it was about the closeness and sharing of body heat, the entanglement of limbs and skin on skin. Shared breaths and lazy kisses every now and then, on lips or which ever skin they could reach without having to move. It was Derek's slow, steady heartbeat against his back accompanied by soft puffs of air cascading over his neck, giving him the best kind of goosebumps. Stiles melts into the warmth that is Derek against his back, and is able to forget about what supernatural mumbo-jumbo he and the pack went up against just hours before. 

This was worth it. 

This right here, was worth all the blood and cuts and bruises because wounds heal and scars fade, but moments like these makes all that bearable. It makes everything okay even if it's just okay for this moment in time. Stiles knows that he'll always have this to look forward to when all the blood washes down the drain and bruises set in his skin. He'll have Derek, and that's what makes this crazy, supernatural, fucked up, no-way-in-hell-any-of-this-is-real, life bearable. He knows Derek feels the same way. He can feel it in the way Derek holds on to him a little bit tighter when they're wrapped up in sheets and each other. It's in the way Derek's eyes soften and darken simultaneously when they scan over Stiles' body after a particularly rough encounter with insert-monster-threat-here. The way Derek mutters "mine" against his lips after kissing Stiles speechless (which is a feat in itself because, hello... he's Stiles.) 

It doesn't matter how it's said or done, words or not, all that matter is that he has this. He has Derek. Just like this. In return, Derek has him the exact same way.


End file.
